The Life and Times of Roronoa Zara
by Kuyuchii
Summary: Roronoa Zoro was a simple man. He had no secrets from his friends. Exept one. He wasn't a he. Wait, what? This is the story of Roronoa Zara. Join her as she begins her journey towards the title of the best swordswoman in the world! Fem!Zoro in case you didn't guess xD
1. The Promise

**OK, so this is my attempt at a Fem!Zoro fic. I know this chapter is horrifically short, and I apologize Dx  
I'm gonna not gonna do all of her story, as I am simply FAR too lazy to do all of it! Plus, it would get kinda boring, i think..**

**You'll just have to settle for a 'best of', but feel free to suggest scenes you wanna see^^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Life and Times of Roronoa Zara**

**The Promise**

„Ah!" Zara lay on the ground once more, silently fuming. She had been beaten _again!_ Kuina stood over her, smirking. She offered the green-haired girl a hand up, which she took, muttering curses under her breath.

„Ready for round 998?" Kuina asked, smirk widening. Zara spat out a milk tooth that had finally come out, after days of wobbling, in the swordfight the two girls had had, and nodded. She held up her two swords. The sounds of battle filled the otherwise empty dojo.

* * *

Zara awoke to the sounds of muffled sobbing from the bed opposite hers. Kuina and Zara shared a room, under heavy protest, due to the fact that they were the only girls in the establishment, and it would be improper for them to share a room with the boys. Zara sat up, brushed her shoulder-length bangs out of her eyes and peered over towards her rival.

„Kuina? Are you… crying?" she asked tentatively, walking cautiously over towards the girl's bed. Suddenly she jumped as a pair of arms entwined themselves around her waist.

„Oh, Zara! It's terrible, isn't it!" Kuina sniffed.

„Huh? What is?" the bewildered girl asked. Why was her rival, the girl she was constantly striving to beat, sobbing all over her?

„Being a girl! I mean, look at us! Our chests are already beginning to develop!"  
Zara blushed at this. It was true, she had noticed the growth a while back.

„We just can't compete any more! Men are strong, stronger than us!"

Zara grew angry. How could Kuina believe that? The two of them were the dojo's best students, the sensei's pride and joy!

„Kuina, don't be ridiculous! Your gender can't affect your fighting! After all, who's the best at fighting here?" Kuina sniffed again and looked into her eyes. With a wavering voice, she answered.

„We are."

„No. You are. When have I ever beaten you?"

Kuina smiled gratefully, tears still falling.

„Listen up. Let's make a promise. One of us will become the greatest swordsman in the world! No matter what they say, we can do it!"

Kuina smiled warmly.

„Swords_woman_."

They both giggled. Zara held out a hand.

„Promise?"

Kuina shook it.

„Promise."

* * *

**So that was it! Please leave me a review, it'd mean a lot to me;D**

**Tell me if you liked it, hated it etc.^^**

**Jelly xx**


	2. Death of a Friend

**Thanks to one piece girl 99999 and tfandanimefan for reviewing!**

**tfandanimean: That would be telling! xDD Ok, I'll admit that I haven't decided yet. I'm definately swinging towards LuZo, as it's my favourite (and my lovely reviewer one piece girl 99999 requested it of course!) but feel free to ask for something else if you want!**

**As I said previously, please tell me if you wanna see any specific scenes!;DD**

**Oh yeah, I forgot this last time: I don't own One Piece. Luffy will:DD**

* * *

Zara stood silent by the side of her friend's grave. Kuina may have been a rival, but she had, in the past few months, become much more. A friend, a confidant. Someone who understood what it was like to have a dream that was made almost impossible due to nothing more than her gender.

Her green hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she had exchanged her normal attire for a beautiful, long black dress. Her mascara, especially put on her the occasion, was dripping down her face along with the tears that were falling.

"I'm gonna do it, Kuina. For us. For you. I'll become the best swordsman in the world!"

Grabbing the white-hilted sword she had been given by the sensei, she cut off her green hair, leaving a short boyish hairstyle. She was going to do it. She had to keep her promise, after all.

(Two months later)

Zara grinned. She had captured her first pirate! Not that she much enjoyed bounty hunting, but as she had got lost on her search for Hawkeyes Mihawk, she really needed the money. She handed the unconscious pirate to the Marine soldier. The soldier in question looked surprised. This pirate had a bounty of 4 million beri on his head! And this kid looked new to the business... Curiosity piqued, he had to ask.

"What's your name, bounty hunter?"

"Roronoa Z-oro." She stuttered. Damn! She couldn't afford to give herself away at the first opportunity! It was no good having a fake name if she kept on forgetting it!

"Hey kid! We saw you back there. You were amazing! Fancy a partnership?" A man called from across the room. Zara arched an eyebrow.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Yosaku, this is Johnny. We could do with a guy decent with swords on our team, and you could do with someone to watch your back. What do you say?"

Zara liked this guy. Friendly, not to full of himself...

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Remember Yosaku and Johnny? Those guys who turned up a bit before Sanji? Well, that's them. Duh. xDD**

**anyways, review please! I really wanna know what you guys think, it means the world to me! (not kidding.)**

**Jelly xx**

**PS Next chapter: Luffy meets Zara- I mean Zoro!**


	3. Discovery

**So sorry it's been so long! I'm actually on holiday now;) and I have had no time at all I swear D: I am also kinda depressed, cuz my crush has told me he fancies one of my friends ;_; who is way prettier than me, but still..**

**one piece girl 99999: she's pretending to be a guy, sorry if I didn't make that clear;DD**

**Anyway, I know I said that this chapter would be Zara meeting Luffy, but I felt I should do this first:D it might have some importance later on, I haven't decided yet (I probably shouldn't tell you guys just how un-thought-out the plot is.. orz) **

* * *

"I'm not beaten that easily, pirate hunter!"

Zara stared in amazement at Karasu of the Black Pirates as he stood up, staggering and clutching his bleeding chest where she had pierced it. Nobody had ever been able to stand after her Demon Strike! She glanced over to her partners Yosaku and Johnny, who were both engaged in fighting their respective opponents of the Black Pirate crew and, while not being injured, were distracted. They had spotted the ship arriving in the sea port they had been staying at, and agreed on an ambush when the rather infamous captain was out. Sure enough, he had soon left with his two strongest lackeys to visit the nearest pub, and the trio of pirate hunters had struck. The idiotic and rather intoxicated pirates hadn't known what had hit them. Unluckily enough however, the captain had returned prior to their escape. Lost in her thoughts, Zara didn't see the incoming attack until too late. The sword sliced into her stomach, drawing a line of blood horizontally across her stomach, ripping her white shirt and colouring the tatters a dark red. She yelled out in surprise and pain, causing her partners to turn around and gape at her.

"Zoro, you okay bro?" one of them yelled, she couldn't make out which.

"Never been…better!" she called back, panting. She turned her head back to her opponent. This bastard was going down. He had made her look weak.

A few slashes of Zara's well-controlled swords later, and her adversary was on the floor and not moving.

"Whoa, Zoro! We weren't trying to kill them, remember bro?" Yosaku shouted, having defeated his own adversary. Johnny was already rushing over to check his pulse.

"Leave him! He's not worth it." she said, before launching into a fit of coughing. Her eyes widened as she realized she was hacking up blood. She quickly drew her arms over her chest to hide her wound.

"You're bleeding! Are you hurt?" Yosaku gasped.

"No, I'm bleeding 'cus it looks pretty." she replied sarcastically, vision blurring. Yosaku laid a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face him. Wordlessly, he moved her protecting arms to examine her chest. He gasped at the sight of the red welt across her stomach. Unable to hold herself upright any longer, Zara collapsed upon the startled bounty hunter as her vision went black.

"Hey, Zoro. You back with us bro?" Zara opened her eyes to see the concerned face of Johnny looming over her.

"Gave us quite a scare there. You lost a lot of blood; you've been out of it for two days!"

She sat up, and noticed with a start her lack of appropriate clothing on her upper half. Shirtless, she was only wearing her bra and some conveniently placed bandages. Hurriedly, she pulled the blanket higher up. Johnny coughed awkwardly.

"Ah yes. About that. Um…"

Zara blushed, an action most unlike her.

"I shall become the greatest swordsman in the world. For that task, I can't afford weakness. I don't want people to look down on me just because I'm a girl." Zara said proudly, looking him in the eyes and daring him to contradict her. He sighed.

"Well, if you reckon that's best…"

Johnny stood up and left her alone.

Over the weeks to follow, Zara was glad to discover that her partners treated her no differently due to her sex. They knew how good she was in battle, and felt no need to protect her. Aside from occasionally being more polite, they were exactly the same towards her. In fact, he felt that they held a deeper respect for her after the incident. And, after exactly two months, Yosaku regained the ability to look at her without getting a nosebleed. She smiled. Things were looking good.

* * *

**So there we are. I cobbled this together really quickly, so I apologize for any suckishness XDD **

**And I promise to do Zara meeting Luffy next chapter OTL**

**Jelly xx**


End file.
